Watching Dawn
by Gigi13
Summary: Set after Chosen. The Scoobiesincluding Faith, Wesley and Angel start talking about their memories of Dawn...even though they're fake. Better summary inside.


"Watching Dawn"  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all  
  
Feedback : Yes Please  
  
A/N:*This story takes place in the Hyperion hotel where Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, Giles, Wesley and Angel decided to talk about old times. In the process Dawns origin gets brought up and they start talking about times they'd hung out with Dawn and babysat her. Only they really didn't.  
  
  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, Faith, Angel, Wesley and Giles were all sitting in one of the hotel Rooms of the Hyperion. They were relaxing and talking about old times, Hell, they all deserve it after what they'd been through recently. Willow poured herself a glass of iced tea and then filled another cup and handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Thanks Will."  
  
"Sure, anyone else want?" Willow offered, looking around at everyone.  
  
Everyone shook their head 'no'  
  
  
  
"I still don't believe you guys shut down the hellmouth, that's incredible. And the spell you did Willow I can't believe it." Wesley stated.  
  
"Well, it was Buffys' idea, I just did the mojo part. It is incredible but also kinda sad. Its like the end of an era."  
  
"The era in which I had two eyes." Xander said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Everyone just stared at him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Its been quite a ride." Buffy said.  
  
"Steeling my lines now?" Faith ask her.   
  
Buffy had a half smile and turned to Faith.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Sorry."  
  
"You should be B."  
  
"What line I don't get it....I am always out of the loop!" Angel exclaimed.   
  
"Nothing for get it. Its something from when B here tried to gut me."  
  
Both slayers thought for a second after Faith said that and then started to laugh.  
  
"Now *that* was one hell of a crazy day. If someone would have told me that night you and I would be sitting here hanging out together after fight on the same side I would've said they needed their brain checked."   
  
"I hear that B."  
  
"Hey remember that dream we had?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was crazy."  
  
"Giles and Cordy thought so to you know."  
  
"That's not exactly what we said!" Giles quickly said in their defense.  
  
"Say do you actually remember what we were saying to each other Faith?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much why?"  
  
"Cause ever since then I tried to figure out that riddle you said to me but I never did. You the 'miles to go, little miss muffet counting down from 7-3-0'"  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that. Honestly I have no freakin' what I meant by that."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I don't know what that 7-3-0 thing meant but I do know about two years after was another one of the craziest night of our lives." Willow joined in.  
  
"Which was?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"The Glory fight, remember? You died"  
  
"Remember? How could I forget? That just wasn't a crazy night that was a crazy year!"   
  
"I second that!" Xander said raising his right hand.  
  
"Huh interesting." Giles said kind of to him self but buffy heard him.   
  
"What's interesting?"   
  
"Well the Glory fight as Willow said was about two after graduation and two year equals 730 days. 7-3-0."  
  
On one spoke for about a minute. They all just sat there until Giles broke the silence.  
  
"I am sure it means nothing Buffy."  
  
"Maybe it doesn't but what if it does?"  
  
"What's the big deal B? Who was Glory?" Faith asked.  
  
"She doesn't know?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know what?"  
  
"See Faith there's something about my sister that I guess you were never informed of."   
  
"What about the kid?"  
  
"She, well.....she's not exactly...real."  
  
Faith looked at her in shock.  
  
"What do you mean not real? Of course she's real I mean she was kinda a pain in my ass for the whole time I was in Sunnydale back in the day."  
  
"See Faith, that's the thing she really wasn't. She wasn't even there. Ok, here the story. There were these monks who had a key that they wanted to keep from this hell-bitch named Glory. So they decided to send the key to me and to make sure I kept it safe....."Buffy paused for a minute, even though she put all that behind her it was still hard to think of Dawn as a key and not her sister. She continued. "Ok so the monk sent it to me in human form, as Dawn. They did this maybe two/two and a half year ago."  
  
"That's not possible. I mean like I said she was a pain in my ass back in like 99', which was more then 2 1/2 years ago."   
  
"I know. The monks installed memories of her in all of us I guess to keep me from realizing but I found out anyway."  
  
"So you're telling me nothing I did with her happened? Not even that time I looked after her for you when you and you're mom had to go out?"  
  
"Yup, that's what I am saying".   
  
"Dam but that was a night I am never gonna forget."  
  
"Why's that?" Xander asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah Faith tell them about when my sister tortured you, its funny." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Ok, fine. So Buffy had to go out somewhere with Joyce so I told B I'd watch Dawn. Boy was that a mistake. For three hours she did nothing but make me watch these crapy TV shows, and she kept asking me to teach her "slayer stuff" as she called it. So after a while to get her to shut up I let her play with a stake. She ended up getting a splinter in her finger and when I tried to get it out with a needle she bit me! And it was hard and I bled a little."  
  
Everyone in the room started to laugh.   
  
"At least she let you off easy." Angel told Faith.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that's nothing compared to what she did to me."  
  
"Which was?"   
  
"It was like five years or so. Buffy had to go on some special patrol or something with Giles and her mom was here in LA doing something so I told Buffy I'd watch Dawn while she was out and well....."  
  
*** Flashing back to that night Angel was talking about*****  
  
"Dawn stop jumping on the couch especially holding that bowl of chocolate ice cream." Angel demanded.   
  
Dawn who was around eight at the time just ignored him.   
  
"Relax I do this all the time. Hey Angel wanna see me jump on the cushion on my knees and the bounce right back up?"  
  
"NO! DON'T!"  
  
Dawn didn't listen and she did it anyway. The bowl of ice cream flew out of her hand and on to Angel.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Dawn made a sad face.  
  
"Look its okay, I am going to wipe as much as I can off, don't do ANYTHING! Just sit and um, watch TV or something."  
  
Angel went in the bathroom and cleaned is blue shirt but now there was a big brown stain on it. When he went back in the living room Dawn was sitting dawn watching TV.  
  
"What are you watching?"   
  
"T.G.I.F."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a line up of really good TV shows. Sabrina's on now, will you watch it with me?"  
  
"Yeah fine whatever." He said as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"You're mad at me for the ice cream thing aren't you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" He said sarcastically "What's thing Sabrina girl a witch or something? And why is her cat talking?"  
  
"Yeah Sabrina's a witch. Her cat Salem talks because he was once human but he was some kind of trader who tried to take over the world. So as a punishment he was sentenced to be a cat."  
  
"That's SO fake! There's no way that would happen!" Angel protested.  
  
"Why what would've really happen to Salem?"   
  
"He'd have his head chopped off."  
  
Dawns eyes got wide and she became scared.  
  
"Angel since I can tell you don't like this show there's a Full House marathon on another chanal... lets watch that."  
  
Now Angel was the scared one. "No Dawn watch what you..."  
  
"No its fine, Full House is a good show."  
  
90 minutes past and Angel was ready to kill himself when Buffy came home.  
  
"Hey what are you guys..."Buffy started to ask but then she saw what was on the TV. "You're watching Full House?"  
  
"Not just Full House, a Full House marathon." Angel informed her.  
  
"Oh, god. Say Angel are you a where that you have a huge stain on your shirt?"   
  
Angel looked like he was about to kill someone and Dawn ran upstairs as fast as she could.  
  
***End Flashback*******  
  
"You think that's worse then being bit?" Faith asked Angel as everyone else laughed.  
  
"Have you *seen* Sabrina and Full House?"  
  
"Good point, never mind."  
  
"You don't want to get ME started on Sabrina" Willow said irritated. "She give witches everywhere a bad name"  
  
"Well Angel sure got Dawn back." Buffy barely was able to get that out because she was laughing so much  
  
"I did what? I was the victim in the situation too!"  
  
"You weren't the one who spent the night hiding under your bed sheets."  
  
"What happened? Tell us B."  
  
"Ok well Angel was sticky cause of the ice cream so I let him take a shower before he left. As he was getting out Dawn had to pee and she walked in the bathroom and saw him totally, completely naked. Dawn screamed her head off and ran in her room and didn't come out until the next day."  
  
"You sure got a way with the ladies don't you dead boy?" Xander asked.  
  
"Shut up. At least I have both eyes."  
  
"That's low...even for you."  
  
"Anyway remember when Buffy brought Dawn to a Scoobie meeting and we had take-out food and Dawn slipped salt into Wesley's tea." Willow said quickly to break up the boys banter.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I payed her to do that." Buffy said.  
  
  
  
"You did what? Why?" Wes asked  
  
"Why? Because you annoyed the hell outta me back then."  
  
"Yeah Wesley you were a bloody jackass." Giles told him.  
  
Everyone else in the room showed signs of agreement.   
  
"I hate you all!" Wesley told them.   
  
"Hey remember when Dawn decided Cordy was her knew idol so she acted just like her? She dressed like her, talked like her, and did everything she did?" Xander asked.  
  
Everyone smiled because they did remember.  
  
"Thank god she snapped out of it after about a week. I swear if I had to listen to one more day of her talking about Prada clothes and hearing her be full of herself I would have had no choice but to kill her." Buffy said.   
  
"I think we all would have helped. I need another iced tea...you want me to get you one too?" Willow offered.  
  
"Yeah Will."  
  
Willow got up and got the drinks.   
  
"Hey what's everyone doing?" Dawn asked as she walked in the room with chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Oh just talking." Buffy told her.  
  
Dawn sat down on the same couch Angel was sitting on.  
  
"Suddenly I have the urge to jump up and down." She said looking at Angel.  
  
"Don't even think about it! Or I will give you a really good reason to hide in your bed in fear."  
  
"Fine go right ahead then I'll just tell everyone about that thing on your pe-"  
  
Angel covered her mouth everyone was looking at Angel.  
  
"Say its late why don't we all go to bed." He said nervously.  
  
"That's what I thought." Dawn told him acting tuff, but smiling.  
  
Everyone looked at her, in their heads they continued to think of things they've done with Dawn.  
  
"So who wants to watch TV?" Willow asked.   
  
Everyone agreed and Buffy flipped on the TV and the opening credits of Full House were on. Everyone laughed their ass off and Angel buried his head in a pillow.  
  
The end. 


End file.
